Mark Mothersbaugh
Mark Allen Mothersbaugh (/ˈmʌðərzbɔː/; born May 18, 1950) is an American singer, songwriter, composer, multi-instrumentalist, record producer, author and visual artist. Mothersbaugh's music career spans more than 40 years. He came to prominence in the late 1970s as co-founder, lead singer and keyboardist of the new wave band Devo, which released a Top 20 hit in 1980 with the single "Whip It". The band has maintained a cult following throughout its existence. Mothersbaugh is one of the main composers of Devo's music and made major lyrical contributions to the band's songs. He is one of only two members (along with bass player Gerald Casale) who have been with Devo throughout its entire history. In addition to his work with Devo, Mothersbaugh has made music for television series, films and video games via his production company, Mutato Muzika, most notably as the composer for the popular long-running animated series Rugrats for its entire 13-year run, as well as all three theatrical films. He also has had a solo career which has included four studio albums: Muzik for Insomniaks, Muzik for the Gallery, Joyeux Mutato and The Most Powerful Healing Muzik in the Entire World. In 2004, he was honored with the Richard Kirk award at the BMIFilm and TV Awards for his significant contributions to film and television music. Additionally, Mothersbaugh was awarded an honorary doctorate of humane letters from Kent State University in 2008. His lifelong interest in creating multimedia art pieces has resulted in gallery exhibitions of items such as his "Beautiful Mutants" photograph series, postcard diaries, art rugs, sculptures and musical instruments created from salvaged organ pipes and bird vocalizations. He has married twice and is the father of two adopted children. Soundtracks * Human Highway (1982) * NBC (1990) (station ID's) * Felix the Cat (1990) (TV, digitally remastered footage version of the original series) (theme) * Super Mario World (1991) (TV) (theme) * Liquid Television (1991) (TV) * Davis Rules (1991) (TV) * Sewer Shark (1992) (VG) * Great Scott! (1992) (TV) * Frosty Returns (1992) (TV) * Mann & Machine (1992) (TV) * Beakman's World (1993) (TV) (theme) * Bakersfield P.D. (1993) (TV) * South Beach (1993) (TV) * Street Match (1993) (TV) * Down on the Waterfront (1993) * Hotel Malibu (1994) TV Series * Edith Ann: A Few Pieces of the Puzzle (1994) (TV) * Santo Bugito (1995) (TV) (as Mark "Mothersbug") * Too Something (1995) (TV) * If Not for You (1995) (TV) * Strange Luck (1995) (TV) * Sliders (1995) (TV) * The Courtyard (1995) (TV) * Flesh Suitcase (1995) * The Big Squeeze (1996) * Class Reunion (1996) (TV) * Quicksilver Highway (1997) (TV) * Fired Up (1997) (TV) * Men (1997) * Unwed Father (1997) (TV) * Working (1997) (TV) (theme) * Last Rites (1998) (TV) * The Mr. Potato Head Show (1998) (TV) * Stories from My Childhood (1998) (TV) * Interstate '82 (1999) (VG) * Rocket Power (1999) (TV) (theme music) * The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Visitors from Outer Space (1999) (V) * Tucker (2000) (TV) * The Other Me (2000) (TV) * All Growed Up (2001) (TV) * Rugrats: Still Babies After All These Years (2001) (TV) * Second String (2002) (TV) * Cheats (2002) * MDs (2002) (TV) * Hidden Hills (2002) (TV) * The Groovenians! (2002) (TV) * Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy (2004) (V) * The Sims 2 (and Expansion Packs) (2004–2008) (VG) * The Complete Truth About De-Evolution (2004) (V) * Music for Edward Gorey (?) * Get a Mac (2006-2009) * Feed Me (2006) * Eureka (2006) (TV) (Theme) * Boom Blox (2008) (VG) * Cars Toons (2008–2014) * Boom Blox Bash Party (2009) (VG) * Skate 3 (2010) (VG) * Catfish (2010) * Hawaiian Vacation (2011) * Shameless (2011) (TV) Television Film Category:Cast And Crew Category:NicThic Wiki